


Missing scene after the Paddy and Aaron conversation

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, emotional chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I'm happy, I really am.” - started Aaron.“This is the part where I'm expecting a but.” - told him Robert.“But... what if I mess it up?”“What?” - he asked with a soft smile – “Not possible.”Or...This is what happened after Robert came home telling Aaron about the message from Natalie.(17th April 2019)





	Missing scene after the Paddy and Aaron conversation

“Puppy? What puppy?” - asked Robert confused.

 

“Just Aaron's back up plan if....”

 

“Nothing.” - interrupted Aaron with a forced smile. - “It's... erm... not important.” - he said biting his lip. Paddy took it as a sign and made his excuse, saying how Chas might need him back at the pub. As soon as he left, Robert sat down next to Aaron, looking at him like he wanted some answers.

 

“So? What did you and Paddy talk about? Getting a dog? In the middle of this mess?” - laughed Robert obviously joking. He wanted to be funny, but when he saw Aaron's face, he started to be concerned. - “Hey, what's up?” - he asked as he grabbed Aaron's hand. - “Talk to me.”

 

“I'm happy, I really am.” - started Aaron.

 

“This is the part where I'm expecting a but.” - told him Robert.

 

“But... what if I mess it up?”

 

“What?” - he asked with a soft smile – “Not possible.”

 

“You don't know that Robert. What if I'm not good enough? What if …”

 

“What if you stop troubling yourself with silly questions?” - said Robert looking into his eyes. - “Look at me. You are the only one I wanna do this with. How can you mess it up when you're so great with Seb?”

 

“Yeah but... I wasn't there for him from the beginning.” - said Aaron looking at everywhere but Robert.

 

“So? Come on you know what it was like back then. We weren't even back together when you were already babysitting him. You didn't have to do it... but you did.”

 

“Well, you know him, he made me love him pretty fast.” - he smiled finally. Robert's heart skipped a beat in that moment.

 

“It's gonna be the same this time as well. You're a natural... how can you doubt yourself?” - he asked stroking his cheek. - “You're an amazing dad already, and I have absolutely no doubt that you're gonna be even better for the second time around.”

 

“Why are you this positive?”

 

“Because I know you, Aaron. Because I saw how you handled Seb, because I know how much you care... because I see you from the outside.”

 

“You really mean that?” - asked Aaron, and Robert hated seeing him so insecure.

 

“I really mean it.” - he smiled. - “And who said I never screwed up before? You saw me with Seb... I was hopeless.” - he laughed. - “I felt like he hated me for most of the days, and I kept apologizing to him for being a shitty father.”

 

“You did that?” - asked Aaron with a weak smile.

 

“Yeah. And when you held him for hours... at the scrapyard... and he didn't make a sound? I was a bit jealous as well.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course... I mean the sight was adorable, and I wanted nothing but kissing the life out of you.. but... to see you being amazing with him only seconds after I gave him to you? Yeah, I envied that a little. Then I thought about that my son just met you for the first time, and he was already in love with you. And I had to hide my pride and the smile on my face, because I didn't want you to see. Because I was supposed to leave you alone... let you move on.” - he sighed.

 

“I'm glad it didn't happen.” - said Aaron – “I never really moved on you know that right?” - he asked with his hands on Robert's shoulders.

 

“I hoped.” - he smirked, and Aaron couldn't resist anymore. He had to kiss him. So he leaned forward to finally touch him. He felt his husband smiling against his lips before he deepened the kiss. The pose was awkward and uncomfortable, so Aaron wasn't surprised when Robert pulled him onto his lap. They only broke the kiss for a second, but they knew they couldn't get carried away, so they tried to slow it down, tried to ease the lust, tried to calm their racing hearts.

After a while, there was nothing more but some soft touches with their hands intertwined and their foreheads resting against each other.

 

“I love you.” - whispered Robert with his eyes still closed.

 

“I love you.” - answered Aaron, feeling much better about himself than an hour before.

 

“I know it can be scary, but... never doubt your abilities Aaron, because you have no idea how strong you are... how much you can teach to our kids. You're amazing, and I wish you could see yourself through my eyes sometimes. Because then you'd understand why I'm certain that this kid couldn't get a better father than you.”

 

“Shut up soft lad.” - smiled Aaron with tears in his eyes. They were happy tears, and Robert knew that.

 

“If we mess up, we mess up together. You don't have to do anything alone you know.”

 

“I know. Paddy told me the same... I just... can't help my brain sometimes.”

 

“I know, but you'll see.” - said Robert still smiling.

 

“It's just.... let's not get ahead of ourselves. She hasn't said yes yet.”

 

“Alright, let's focus on the now. She wants to meet again, and that's a good thing. Just keep concentrating on that.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“We're gonna have enough time to worry about the rest.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So... erm... what was it about with that puppy?” - laughed Robert.

 

“Oh shut up you.” - smiled Aaron pushing him a little.

 

“We're not getting a dog. Not now anyway.”

 

“I don't really want a dog.. it was just...”

 

“Your subconscious telling you all sorts of things, instead of listening to me...”

 

“Yeah yeah... alright big head.”

 

“Oi! I'm trying here.” - he said laughing. Aaron wanted to move away from him to stand up, but Robert didn't let him. He held him there, keeping him close. - “Where do you think you're going?”

 

“I didn't know I'm not allowed to move.” - grinned Aaron as he eased back into him.

 

“No, you have to stay for......at least 20 more minutes.”- said Robert looking at his watch.

 

“Really? Doing what?”

 

“Nothing, well not nothing but... just.... being close?”

 

“You really are being soft today.” - he smiled as he ran his fingers through Robert's hair.

 

“Just... kiss me alright?” - he said already pulling Aaron closer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on tumblr or twitter 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
